The Blue Eyed Heartless Rewrite
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Sora's sacrifice, with my own little twist. A re-write of my first ever fanfiction.


***Okay, I already wrote a story called "The blue eyed heartless", but this is my revision. I mean, that was the first fanfiction I wrote. EVER. So, enjoy!***

Sora lifted his keyblade, the Olympia, and pointed it at what he thought was the keyhole, seeing as Ansem/Riku wouldn't let him near it. He tried to seal the keyhole, but it wasn't complete, he knew that.

"It won't work; the keyhole's not finished yet." Goofy stated, reminding Sora of what Ansem had said. Sora de-summoned his keyblade.

"What can we do?" he asked, he had to hurry. His friends and the worlds depended on him.

"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested thoughtfully, remembering what Ansem had said before. Sora thought for a second.

"I think you're right," he said slowly, "If we can free her heart… but, but how?" he glanced up at the ceiling, as if expecting to see a sign up there telling him what to do. His gaze lowered to the floor a few steps down. Riku's keyblade, what had he said about it before? "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder…" he trailed off, thinking. He strengthened his resolve and strode down the steps.

"Sora…?" Goofy asked, wondering if his friend had lost his mind. Sora reached the bottom step across from Kairi's still form and lifted up the dark keyblade. He examined it in the dim light.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy cried, knowing what his friend was about to do.

"No, wait!" Donald yelled, having figured out what was going on a second later. Sora smiled at them, a smile he thought was reassuring, but it just made his friends more anxious. They were frozen in horror, as if Ansem's barrier was still up and preventing them from helping Sora. He lifted the keyblade and turned it around so that the point was pricking his chest. He took a deep breath and impaled himself. As soon as he stabbed himself, the pain overwhelmed him and he let go. He started to fall forward, but used what was left of his will to open his arms. He wanted to see Kairi wake up, that was all. The sword flew out of his chest and the place where it had pierced him was glowing. The blade soared into the air, sparkling and glowing. It broke into a thousand shards of light, while six blazing spheres floated to their owners, the other six princesses of heart who were lined up against the walls like dolls. The brightest orb glided out of the glowing spot where the blade had punctured his heart. It hovered over to Kairi and her eyes fluttered open. The keyhole was open, but Sora could care less about that now. He saw her wake up, and as the pain dimmed he smiled for her. One small, sad smile. He was glowing gold, glittering. Donald's shock wore off and he hurled himself down the stairs, but everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

"Sora? Sora?" he screamed, trying to make his friend stay. Goofy followed silently, unable to speak. The pain was gone, except for that in his heart. It hurt to see his friends like this, even if Kairi was awake now. His consciousness failed and all he saw was black as he fell slowly towards the ground. Kairi was alert now, and she got unsteadily to her feet as she saw Sora falling.

"Sora!" she breathlessly called, she knew that Sora was in trouble. She ran towards him and tried to catch him as he fell backwards with his arms outstretched, but he erupted into shards of light, just like the keyblade. The flickers of light that were once Sora flew in all directions, scattered.

"Sora! Come back Sora!" Donald cried in denial, shaking his fists at where the light once was. Sora was floating, diminishing into the darkness. _What's-what's happening to me? _He questioned himself, trying to remember who exactly he was. _Falling, falling into darkness._ His friends were standing where they had been before, unable to move. Kairi was the first to wake from this trance.

"Sora…? Are you really…?" she asked the ceiling, trailing off, "No… He can't be… I won't let him go!" she cried, not caring if the whole castle heard. They all heard a noise and turned around. There was a man they had never seen before there. But Donald and Goofy recognized his voice, it was Ansem.

"So, you have awakened at last princess. The keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose, but now it's over." He cut his hand through the air, terminating her arguments before they even came out of her mouth. He began to walk at then, but Donald swung his staff into his battle position.

"Don't make another move!" he threatened, sounding more courageous than he felt.

"Do you think we can stop him, all by ourselves?" Goofy asked quietly, so that Ansem didn't know he was afraid.

"I don't know" Donald replied, uncertainty creeping into his hushed whisper. Ansem stopped dead in his tracks "Impossible" he muttered to himself as Riku's glowing form appeared in front of him.

"No, you won't use me for this!" Riku gasped out, using all of his will to keep Ansem back. Kairi streached out her hand to help her childhood friend.

"Riku!" she called to him, he shook his head slightly, declining her help.

"You've gotta run! The heartless are coming!" he called to her, he had stopped Ansem for now, but he had no idea how long he could hold him off. He could only stop him from attacking directly, but Ansem had already summoned the heartless. The shadows were dancing around. Kairi looked around and nodded at Riku.

"WAAAAH!" Donald yelled as they ran down the stairs. A sole shadow looked behind at them. His antenna's dancing. He looked back at Riku who was struggling with Ansem, trying to give his friends a head start, and trying to cope with the fact that: because of him, Sora was dead.

"You- you-you won't-won't- use me!" he stuttered against Ansem. "Get away! I'll give you-" he gasped, one moment the heartless's eyes were the uniform florescent yellow, the next they were blue. Bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky on a crystal clear day. He recognized those eyes; they were the ones he had seen every day as they played on the island, the home he wanted to get away from, the home he wanted to go back to more than anything. "Sora?" he asked, gasping. "Protect her! She needs you!" he said to the little shadow. It seemed to understand, because it jumped off the edge of the stairway and ran after his friends. After a while of searching he found them. He had no idea who he was. _What was my name?_ He asked himself as he saw her. Before, all he could see was darkness. When he saw her face, he remembered. He knew his name, her name, where they used to live, and who their best friend was. And still is. He wobbled over to her and Donald bonked him on the head with his staff.

"Confounded heartless! Get lost, will ya!" he said to the shadow, but it didn't pay any attention to him. It looked over at Kairi and she saw its eyes turn from glowing yellow to the blue that she loved, and had wanted to see more than anything in the worlds.

"Sora?" she whispered, wanting to believe what she had just seen. "Is that you?"

"Uh oh!" Goofy said as dozens of heartless appeared from the ground. He dashed in one direction, while Donald raced in the other, and they fought the heartless.

"Don't worry" Kairi said to the only heartless that was close to her, the one that she knew. "This time, I'll protect you!" the heartless surrounded her and the blue eyed heartless. They took three steps forward and stopped. Kairi turned around "Sora!" she cried as she flung her arms around the shadow, just as the heartless leapt.

"Kairi!" Goofy called as he and Donald turned around to see the swarming mass of shadows. There was a bright flash of light and Kairi looked up to see Sora holding her.

"Kairi, thank you." he said simply as he held her for one more moment.~


End file.
